All For You
by Cho Mingchu
Summary: Actually my condition was quite bad today. So Kyuhyun-ssi gave me a herbal medicine.. KYUMIN/OS/BL


All for You

OS/KYUMIN/BL/Rate-M

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : Actually my condition was quite bad today. So Kyuhyun-ssi gave me a herbal medicine.

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

Normal POV

.

"Kyu... Kau sedang apa?" kata Hyukki yang baru saja memasuki dorm lantai 11 yang terlihat sedang kedinginan karena musim salju sudah datang menghampiri mereka.

.

Suasana dorm memang terlihat sepi karena kesibukan masing-masing.

.

"Hanya main game hyuk..."

"Ah aku lupa Kyu, tadi ada kiriman obat dari Appa mu Kyu... Sepertinya obat herbal.."

"Haaah..." Kyuhyun terlihat mengerutkan alisnya "Appa? Tidak biasanya, biasanya eomma yang lebih perhatian masalah kesehatanku"

"Haisss Kyu kau ini, diperhatikan orang tua malah berfikir macam-macam, obatnya kuletakkan di meja dapur Kyu..."

"Ne.. Gomawao Hyuk..."

"YAK... Panggil aku hyung..."

"Terserahku..!"

"YAK!"

.

Eunhyuk terlihat berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri berusaha melarikan diri dari amarah Eunhyuk yang sudah meledak.

.

"Berhenti Cho Kyuhyun...! Kau seperti anak kecil berlari-lari seperti ini"

"Kau juga seperti anak kecil mengejarku seperti ini..hahahaha"

.

Kyuhyun terlihat acuh dan masih berlari menghindari Eunhyuk yang berusaha menangkapnya.

.

"Hahahaha... Kufikir tenagamu banyak Hyuk, menangkapkupun kau tak bisa..Hahahaha"

"Haaah... Haaaah..."

.

Eunhyuk terlihat sudah mulai kelelahan mengejar namja evil ini. Ia berhenti mengelilingi dorm mereka dan terengah-engah di depan kamarnya

.

"Hei kau menyerah?"

"Huhh... Tak ada gunanya melawanmu, aku akan mengerjai Sungmin hyung saja nanti untuk membalasmu"

"YAK...! Kau...!"

Kyuhyun terlihat emosi mendengar Hyukki yang selalu membalas perlakuannya pada Sungmin.

"Hahaha... Kau memang kalah jika berurusan dengan Sungmin hyung"

"Huhh.. Kau seperti Donghae saja sekarang, selalu mengandalkan Sungmin jika sedang kukerjai"

"Hahahaha..."

.

BRAK

Hanya terdengar debuman pintu dari kamar Eunhyuk yang artinya si namja sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati meja dapur. Ia melihat memang ada sebotol obat herbal yang masih terbungkus plastik pembungkus.

.

"Appa? Memberikan ini? Kenapa? Tumben sekali..."

.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengeja nama obat itu dan tampak tak ambil pusing dan membawa obat herbalnya tersebut ke dalam kamarnya. Hingga mulai membawa laptop yang ia mainkan di sofa luar menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mulai memainkan game lagi dikamarnya, konsentrasinya terhenti saat mendengar getaran dari Handphonenya

.

KYUHYUN POV

.

**From : Appa**

**Apa kau sudah menerima obat herbal yang Appa beri Kyu?**

**.**

**To : Appa**

**Ne... Gomawo Appa, apa Eomma yang menyuruh Appa memberikannya padaku?**

**.**

**From : Appa**

**Aniya... Hei apa Appa tak boleh memperhatikan anak sendiri? Itu obat herbal yang sangat bagus digunakan saat musim dingin seperti ini Kyu, kegunaannya sangat banyak, Appa sengaja membelikannya untukmu dan Sungmin^^**

**.**

Sudah kuduga, Appa tidak mungkin terlalu perhatian seperti ini.. Lihatlah siapa sebenarnya yang sangat diperhatikannya dan dikhawatirkannya, dia sangat menyayangi Cho Sungmin itu.. Huhhh!

.

**To : Appa**

**Ne..ne.. Aku tau, aku akan memberikannya juga pada Sungmin hyung -_-**

**.**

**From : Appa**

**Hei jangan memasang emo seperti itu, kau pasti akan senang setelah meminumnya... Manfaatnya sangat banyak CHO KYUHYUN.. Jagalah Sungmin dengan baik.. Dan jagalah kesehatanmu, kita sudah masuk musim dingin.. **

**.**

Lihatlah.. Dia menghawatirkan Sungmin hyung terlebih dahulu dibandingkan aku..

.

**To : Appa**

**Ne... Titip salam untuk eomma **

**.**

Aku akan kembali memainkan game yang tertunda jika tidak mendengar getaran dari Handphoneku kembali

.

**From : Appa**

**Ne.. Titipkan salam Appa untuk Sungmin, Kyu akhir pekan ini jika kau tak sibuk temani Appa membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sungmin ne?**

.

Huhh...! Hei sebenarnya siapa yang kekasih Sungmin disini, ulang tahunnya bahkan masih lama, orang tua ini sudah gelabakan mencari hadiah untuk Sungmin hyung, dia benar-benar menyayangi Sungmin hyung. Hei bukankah kau harusnya senang Cho Kyuhyun? Orang tuamu begitu menyayangi Sungmin.

Ya.. Harusnya aku senang, tapi aku tidak suka seseorang terlalu memperhatikan Sungminku, walau itu orang tuaku sekalipun.. Hei katakan aku egois.. Biar saja!

.

**To : Appa**

**Ne... -_-**

**.**

**From : Appa**

**.**

"Haishhh..." aku mengacak rambutku dan mulai kembali berkonsentrasi pada game yang ada di hadapanku

.

Normal POV

.

CKLEK

.

"Kyu... Hatssyi... Uhuk... Uhukk..."

Kyuhyun langsung mematikan laptop yang ada di hadapannya saat melihat seorang namja dengan mantel tebalnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Karena memang tak ada yang lebih menarik saat namja manis ini ada disampingnya

.

"Min... Astaga.. Kau sakit?"

"Aniya... Kondisi badanku hanya sedikit menurun, di luar sangat dingin Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan melepaskan mantel yang ada di tubuh Sungmin, menggantungkannya pada tempatnya, dan memeluk namja yang ada dihadapannya ini dengan sangat erat. Sungmin merasa kehangatan menjalar pada tubuhnya karena itu ddengan kuat Sungmin semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

.

"Hei... Jangan terus memelukku Min, cepat ganti pakaianmu..! Lalu aku buatkan sesuatu yang hangat untukmu..."

"Hahahaha kau bisa buat apa Kyu? Aku tidak mau...! Paling kau akan memberiku air putih hangat, membuat coklat panaspun kau kerepotan Kyu..."

"Jangan mentertawakanku Min..."

.

Kyuhyun terlihat kesal karena Sungmin mentertawainya.

.

"Cepat ganti bajumu.. Aku tidur saja... Huh...!"

"Hei..hei kau marah? Aku hanya bercanda Kyu... Ayolah... Baiklah, kau bisa buatkan aku apapun..."

"Tidak...! Cepat ganti bajumu Lee Sungmin, kau masih kedinginan...! Atau aku yang akan menggantikan seluruh pakainmu"

.

DEG

.

Kyuhyun terlihat menyeringai melihat wajah Sungmin yang memucat saat ia menyelesaikan bentakannya.

.

"Ba..ba..baik Kyu...!" Wajah Sungmin terlihat memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

"Hatssyii"

"Uh..."

"Uhuk..uhuk..."

.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya pada Sungmin, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mendekati Sungmin yang baru saja berganti pakaian

"Apa kau demam chagi.." nada suaranya melembut, ia letakkan dahinya di dahi Sungmin, meskipun harus sedikit menundukkan kepalanya

"Sedikit Kyu.. Uhuk..uhuk.. Ahh mianhe Kyu..." Sungmin menutup mulutnya namun tangannya dipegang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun letakkan tangan Sungmin di pinggangnya sendiri. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun sudah menangkup kedua pipi kenyal itu.

.

CUP

CUP

CUP

Diciumi Kyuhyun seluruh wajah itu, mulai dahi, kedua pipi mulus Sungmin, hidung, kelopak mata, dan bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"Kyuuu..." Sungmin merengek karena Kyuhyun terus menciumi wajahnya dengan pelan tanda protes, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat menikmatinya

"Kajjja.. Appa tadi memberikan obat herbal padaku, katanya untukmu juga dan dia juga menitipkan salam untukmu Min"

"Appa?"

"Ne..."

"Apa Appa kesini Kyunie..." Suara Sungmin sudah sangat melembut, tubuhnya ditarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk disisi tempat tidur mereka.

"Ne.. Sepertinya pagi tadi saat kita tidak ada di dorm"

.

Kyuhyun terlihat memberikan obat herbal itu pada Sungmin dan ia pergi menuju dapur mengambilkan air hangat untuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah meminum obat yang diberikannya Kyuhyun dan sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas bed dengan tenang.

"Kyu... Gomawo..."

"Ne..."

GREB

"Eh"

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun, ia tarik pinggang Kyuhyun hingga tak ada sedikitpun pemisah pada tubuh mereka.

"Hei.. Kau kenapa Min.. Tak biasanya..."

"Sedang merasa begitu beruntung memilikimu.."

"Hei.. Bukankah itu kata yang sering aku ucapkan untukmu" Kyuhyun mencubit pelan pipi Sungmin

"Hehe..." Sungmin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menciumi dada Kyuhyun, dan tanpa Sungmin sadari ia justru membuat junior mereka saling bergesekan dengan pelan, namun justru membuat libido Kyuhyun menaik cepat

.

"Min... Jangan menggodaku..."

Sungmin tak bergeming, ia merasa benar-benar ingin terus memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun

"Kyaaa... Kyu... Ap..apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin

"Huhh.. Kau yang menggodaku, dari tadi kau terus menciumi dadaku dan leherku, kau bahkan hampir membangunkan ku min"

"Kyunie..." Sungmin memajukan bibirnya tanda protes

"Shit..."

.

"Eummhp..."

"Ahsss... Assssh... Ah..."

Pagutan bibir itupun tak bisa dihindari, hingga hanya terdengar kecipak mulut mereka yang saling beradu

"Eummh... Ahh... Eummppphhh..."

Melumat bibir M itu pelan hingga agak kasar karena nafsu yang semakin meningkat antara keduanya, memberi tanda kepemilikan pada dada Sungmin sambil mengemut dan memilin dada yang sedikit berisi itu dengan penuh gairah

"Ahhhh... Kyuhh..."

"Ssssh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Melepaskan baju dan celana masing-masing dengan agak tergesa hingga mereka benar-benar full naked

.

.

"Ahhhh... Anghhh... Kyuuuh..."

"Shit Min.. Tubuhmu membuat aku gila, kau kenapa begitu menggodaku malam ini huh...!"

Kyuhyun terus mengemut kejantanan Sungmin, memainklan lidahnya di ujung kemaluan Sungmin hingga memasukkan kemulutnya dengan tempo cepat sampai Sungmin menggelinjang mendapatkan klimaksnya

"Ahhhh... Kyuuuuh..."

"Hahhh...haha..."

"Mianhe aku sudah tak tahan Min..."

.

JLEB

.

"Ahhhh... Lakukan sesukamu Kyuh... Touch me... Harder... Faster... Ahhh..." Sungmin bicara dengan nada begitu seduktif kearah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada diatasnya dengan kemaluan yang sudah tertancap di holenya yang sempit

.

"Shit... Kau kenapa malam ini Min...?"

"Ahh... Kyuuuh..."

"Ahh..."

"Anghhh...Ahh..."

Hanya terdengar desahan mereka berdua saat Kyuhyun yang memimpin menggenjot tubuh Sungmin hingga mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Ahhhh...Kyuuuuh..."

"Ahhh... Miiiiin..."

"Hahh...hahh..."

"Saranghae.."

"Nado... Kyu..."

.

Kyuhyun mengelap keringat di wajah Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya, kini mereka terbaring lemas setelah melakukannya dengan beberapa ronde yang panjang. Tubuh mereka masih full naked walau tertutup selimut. Mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat.

.

"Huh... Kau begitu menggairahkan malam ini Min.."

"Aku tak tau, rasanya aku benar-benar menginginkanmu"

"Istirahatlah Min... Tubuhmu sudah agak baikan kan?"

"Ne... Sekarang bagian bawah tubuhku yang sakit"

"Kkkk..." Kyuhyun terkikik pelan dan mengelus belakang Sungmin hingga mereka berdua tertidur

.

.

Ditempat lain namja paruh baya terbangun dari tidurnya

"Uhukk... Uhuk... Apa yang terjadi, apa ada yang sedang membicarakanku?"

.

FIN

Huwahahaha... Gara-gara moment di Sukira pas Min bilang Kyu ngasih dia obat aku jadi bikin FF ini...

Ngebut pula bikinnya

Mianhe kalo ada TYPO

Dan My Life Your Life dipending dulu untuk 2 hari kedepan kaya na ya... Moga minggu dah bisa update...


End file.
